1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to book like structures, and more particularly, to a book like structure especially adapted to store various artist materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artist materials are frequently stored in their own containers, i.e. marking pens or colored pencils in the individual boxes in which they are sold, sheets of sketching paper in a tablet or loose packet, and so on. When it is desired to transport such materials, or store them for future use, they frequently are placed in a haphazard manner in a book bag, briefcase, or other portable conveyance. A continuing need exists for storing artist materials in an organized manner so that the materials are readily available when and where needed, and further so that the materials may efficiently be transported say from the home to school or an office and vice versa. This need is met by the unique artist materials "book like" organizer contemplated by the present invention as will be made apparent from the following more complete description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident in the ensuing discussion.